1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery targets, particularly to archery targets which are self-sealing and emulate animals found in the wild and likely to be hunted by one utilizing the target for practice. More particularly the invention relates to a three-dimensional self-sealing archery target for use on a back-stop such as a bale of hay.
2. Backround of the Invention
It has long been the practice in the prior art to use paper throw away targets for the practice of archery. Improvements such as paper mache dipictions of animals in two-dimensions are also known. However, there has long been a need for a reusable self-sealing archery target which depicts an animal in three-dimensional fashion.